


Ingénue - School Play

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1384]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is helping out in a school play and drags Tony along.





	Ingénue - School Play

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/13/2003 for the word [ingenue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/13/ingenue).
> 
> ingénue or in·ge·nue[ an-zhuh-noo, -nyoo; French an-zhey-ny ]  
noun, plural in·gé·nues [an-zhuh-nooz, -nyooz; French an-zhey-ny] .  
the part of an artless, innocent, unworldly girl or young woman, especially as represented on the stage.  
an actress who plays such a part or specializes in playing such parts.
> 
> This is for Prompt #1 of the June 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/199847.html).
> 
> This can be seen as Tibbs, father/son, friends, whatever.

"Where are we going, Gibbs?"

"School," he grunted.

Tony blinked and looked over at Gibbs in confusion, "Why?"

"They need a horse trainer."

"Ok. That explains you, but not me."

"Oh hell, DiNozzo. You're my assistant, of course."

Tony eyed Gibbs and wondered what he's gotten himself into agreeing to join Gibbs on this trip. He'd thought it was official NCIS business when he'd agreed, but it was sounding more and more like a personal favor to Gibbs.

"You remember what happened last time with horses and me, right?"

"You'll be fine, Tony. These are gentle ponies, wouldn't hurt a lamb."

"If that's true, why do you need an assistant?"

"You're so suspicious. Relax and have some fun. I promise there's no risk here. You don't need to be on the lookout for anything more than misbehaving children."

"I'm not a babysitter, Gibbs."

"I know."

Tony shook his head and stepped out of the car as it pulled to a stop in front of a middle school. At least, he wasn't being dragged to a youth camp. He'd tried the camp counselor thing once. It hadn't worked out in the slightest.

He wasn't expecting Gibbs to lead him to the stage, however. "Are we putting on a show?"

"Nope. The kids are. We're just here to prevent the horses from spooking."

Tony had a bad feeling about this, but attempted to smile though his gritted teeth anyway. 

A young ingénue ran up to them. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

"Let me guess she's met, Abby?"

"Hey Libby. You ready to make all the young men cry?"

"Don't be silly, Gibbs. They're not going to cry."

"We'll just see about that, shall we?" Gibbs murmured as he led her away.

Tony followed after them, bemused. He had no idea what was going on here, but it didn't sound frightening. Well except for the kids, that was.

Gibbs pointed Tony to a chair while he got Libby settled on a horse for the first scene. It was cute and all the kids clearly loved Gibbs. Tony couldn't help wondering how Gibbs had originally gotten involved with this school.

It wasn't really the kind of thing Tony had ever pictured Gibbs doing, but he seemed suited to it. It was clear that this was a rehearsal and not actually an audience ready performance. Still the kids were cute and Tony got to watch Gibbs. He really couldn't complain even if this wasn't how he'd originally expected to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
